Tan cerca y tan lejos
by Tauro22
Summary: Tener que vivir con un hombre al que no se ama, enlazados por un compromiso hasta la eternidad, tener que quedarse callada por miedo a sus amenazas, como podria seguir viviendo asi?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertencen, los tomo prestados, por mera entretención para mi y los lectores sin fines de lucro.

CAPITULO 1

.- acepto.- las palabras habian salido de su boca, sintiendo el nudo del dolor que ellas significaban, no queria levantar la vista solo para ver a aquel desagradable hombre que se habia valido de su desgracia para hacerle eso a beneficio propio.

Escucho la voz del padre diciendo los votos a la persona que estaba a lado suyo y su estomago se revolvió al escuchar su respuesta.

.-acepto.- dijo con su voz estruendosa que lleno por completo la iglesia, haciendola estremecer.

Su ultimo respiro de la libertad estaba dado, imaginarse que él en el ultimo momento se hecharía para atras era solo eso, una fantasia que jamas debió ni siquiera cruzarle por la cabeza.

.- lo que dios a unido que el hombre no lo separe.- esa fue en definitiva su sentencia.

Sintió la mano de él sobre su mentón haciendo que temblara de miedo de solo pensar que lo tenia que besar, dio un rapido vistazo hacia donde su familia se encontraba y todos relucian una sonrisa, eso la hizo darse cuenta del calvario en el que viviria, por mucho tiempo, trato de devolverles la sonrisa pero era dmasiado para ella.

Sintió presión sobre su mentón de nuevo, donde él, reclamaba lo que le correpsondía, y aunque no lo deseara las palabras de él taladraron en su mente, "espero que el dia de nuestra boda estes con una espectacular sonrisa, no quisieras que tu familia se quedara en la calle", eso es lo que mas le dolia de todo eso, verse chantajeada sin que nadie le pudiera dar apoyo, sin que nadie supiera lo que ella sufria por dentro, sonrio de medio lado, y vio la satisfaccion en los ojos de él, al ver que ella hacia lo que le habia advertido.

Se tenso al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos, no queria corresponder a ese beso, pero sintió la otra mano del hombre que la sujetaba por la cintura casi, con una fuerza inescesaria, supo lo que el exigía, y su amenaza revoloteo en su mente, haciendo un movimiento mecanico con sus labios.

Al momento que ella "correspondio" ese beso en el altar el agarre de su ahora esposo aflojo su fuerza fueron los segundos mas largos de su vida, lo menos que hubiera deseado era sentir el aliento de él dentro de su boca, saber el sabor de su verdugo, una lagrima recorrio su mejilla, sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso le trairia.

Cuando el se vio satisfecho de su logro de ese beso,se separo de ella y le acaricio una de sus mejillas, al ver la lagrima que surcaba su rosrto, sus ojos se ensombrecieron, y ella de miedo volvio a temblar no sabia de que mas seria capaz ese hombre. No sabia como justificarse ante la osadia que habia hecho sin darse cuenta, ni siquiera tenia derecho a llorar, porque la ira en los ojos de él se despedia en demasía, y eso la asustaba.

.-kagome hija.- llego su madre junto a ella con una sonrisa sin igual, de alegria, de saber que su hija se habia casado con el hombre mas poderoso de los lugares, cuando separo su abrazo, su madre vio sus lagrimas.-porque lloras?.- inquirió ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

La vista de la recien casada viajo con miedo a su esposo, que estaba tenso y su mirada de mil demonios, rapido trato de componer su semblante con una sonrisa, y se limpió las lagrimas.- como no llorar madre.- dijo titubeante.- es el dia mas feliz de mi vida.- dijo tomando la mano de su esposo y sintió que se relajo de inmediato.

Su madre paso la vista de las manos de los recien casados a el rostro de su hija y la sonrisa volvió a aparecer.- si siempre has sido una sentimental.- dijo ella disipando sus miedos al ver que su esposo ahora sonreia.

No podia creer lo facil que era para el fingir de esa manera tan desmesurada.

.- suegra.- escucho su voz potente y se estremecio.- a mi no me felicitara.

.- claro que si inuyasha, ya eres parte de mi familia.- dijo su madre al momento que le daba un abrazo su esposo.

Se le contrajo el pecho de solo pensar en las mentiras que el habia ido a decir a su casa a sus padres a su hermana, y todos cryeron en él, sin siquiera preguntarle a ella como se sentia, juro que la amaba, y lo unico que veia por parte de el eran amenazas, todo porque ella lo habia rechado, y se fue por las malas.

.-vamos amor, la gente nos espera para celebrarnos.- hablo de tal manera que no se lo podia creer.

No le responio solo bajo la mirada y camino de su mano, al salir de la iglesia, los invitados, todos felices por la unión aventaron arroz al aire, ella pasaba la mirada por cada una de las personas que se congregaron para ver su matrimonio que para ella era casi fatidico.

Sintio que el le apretaba con fuerza la mano y lo miro directo a sus ojos de ese color tan extrano, miro hacia donde él, y vio el carroaje justo frente a ellos, la ayudo a subir, ya que el exagerado vestido que el habia escogido para su boda era demasido extravagante para su gusto y casi ni se podia mover por si sola, ya sentada en el carroaje hecho una ultima mirada hacia su familia, y porsupuesto tambien a la de el, que hasta ese momento se daba cuenta que no se veian tan felices como los de su lado, fruncio el entrecejo y extrajo una sonrisa, la mejor que pudo, y se saludo a la gente.

Cuando se alejo de la iglesia se tenso de nuevo, al pensar en que ella y él estaban solos dentro del carroaje.

.-hubieras podido fingir mejor, no crees?.- dijo el con voz cortante viendo por la ventanilla del carroaje.

.- lo siento, no queria importunarte.- no podia mas que disculparse, cualquier cosa que ella dijera o hiciera el tomaria replesalias contra su famila.

Escucho un bufido por parte de el, pero aun asi no se atrevio a mirarlo a la cara, ella tambien miro por la ventanilla y se dio cuenta que no iban hacia su casa donde la gente estaba reunida para la recepcion, se asusto en ese momento, pero tenia miedo siquiera de preguntarle a donde iban, pero su curiosidad fue mas grande que el miedo.

.- disculpa.- dijo en tono bajo, pero el la escucho a la perfeccion.

.-podrias dejar de disculparte?.- dijo molesto.

Kagome no tenia donde esconderse solo se encogio de hombros, y sin que lo pensara volvio a hablar.- lo siento.- se quiso morder la lengua cuando lo vio moverse en el asiento de forma impasible.- a donde vamos.- porfin, lo habia dicho y ella aun con la mirada en el piso del carroaje sintio la mirada penetrante de él sobre de ella, le dio aun mas miedo esa actitud y escucho un suspiro de su parte.

.-vamos a mi casa.- dijo sin mas.

.-pero...- dijo dubitativa por su reaccion, era tal impredesible cuando de eso se trataba.- y la fiesta.- la verdad no le importaba en lo mas minimo la fiesta, lo que no queria era pasar tiempo a solas con ese hombre en su casa, sabia que seria imposible porque para el dia siguiente ella viviria bajo su mismo techo.

.- la fiesta.- repitio el como pensando en algo.- no te preocupes por la fiesta solo vamos a mi casa para que te cambies, no creo que estes comoda con esa ropa.- dijo sin mas.

Kagome arrugo su entrecejo y estrujo la tela del vestido de novia, si se setnia incomoda, pero eso a el que le importaba, despues de obligarla a casarse con el, que mas le daba su comodidad.- pero, no tengo ropa en tu casa.- dijo temerosa de no ver su furia.

Vio como movia su pie impaciente en el suelo del carroaje, nunca sabia que cosas le pasaban por la mente a ese hombre.- en..nuestra casa.- recalco las ultimas palabras.- tienes la suficiente ropa para toda tu vida a si que por eso no te preocupes

se quedo estupefacta al escucharlo decir " nuestra casa", acaso el veia futuro en un matrimonio que se habia realizado a base de amenazas?, pero de nuevo no dijo nada, temiendo a la reaccion de el, no queria que su familia sufriera por su culpa.

La inmensa casa donde el vivia se dejo ver a lo lejos, era imponete y hasta tenia un lado terrorifico, como dicen, "todo se parece a su dueno", una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios, la primera sin ser forzada.

Cada que se acercaban a la casa, esta se hacia mas grande y parecia mas bien un castillo, sus grandes ventanales, las enredaderas que la cubrian, y ese aire a viejo que se respiraba, de algun modo la llenaba de seguridad.

Antes de casarse nunca habia visto la casa de él, sabia por lo que la gente decia que era enorme, pero sus vistas se resumian a el patio de su casa, y escasos 10 o quizas 20 minutos de amenazas hacia ella, de que si no aceptaba casarse, dejaria a su familia en la ruina, sabia que no estaban en la mejor posicion, y tambien sabia que ayudaba a su padre en los negocios y no dudaba que hasta el era el que mantuviera a todos en la que iba a ser su antigua casa, pero de eso no estaba segura, de esa forma se habia ganado a todos los de su casa, todos lo tenian en un pedestal, con todos era una persona diferente de lo que se portaba con ella, siempre con sonrisas engreidas, e hipocritas, solto un suspiro.

.-llegamos.- su voz volvio a sonar fria, y kagome se estremecio.- vamos.

Lo vio bajarse del carroaje y ella con movimientos lentos se puso de pie ese vestido si que era un desafio, trato de bajar pero su falta de equilibrio la engano pisando un borde del vestido se fue de frente, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y alcanzo a poner las manos sobre su cabeza que era lo unico que no tenia vestido y amortiguara la caida, pero el colpe no llego, abrio los ojos con sorpresa al ver que unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, su corazon latio con fuerza, no sabia si era por el miedo que le causo saber que caeria o por los brazos que la sostenian, bajo la mirada, avergonzada que su salvador pronto iba a ser su verdugo.

La cargo un insatnte y la coloco a salvo con los pies en la tierra.- disculpame.- dijo kagome estirando la tela del vestido, para quitar las arrugas formadas. Escucho un gruňido levanto la mirada y vio la quijada de inuyasha moverse impasiblemente, algo habia dicho que lo habia molestado.

Inuyasha se dio media vuelta caminaba rapido y ella tuvo que levantar su bromoso vestido para seguirle el paso al ritmo de el de él.

No tuvo tiempo de mirar la casa, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de respirar como se debía, subieron unas escaleras a lo que supuso el segundo piso, su frente ya sudaba y las gotas le escurrían por su cuello, subieron unas segundas escaleras, y su repiración ya la sentia caliente del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al caminar tan rapido, un paso de inuyasha eran practicamente dos de ella y a eso aumentarle la pesada carga que llevaba, kagome miró sus pies y cuando su vista volvió al frente casi choca con uno de los costados de Inuyasha que ya se habia detenido sin previo aviso.

Lo vio abrir una puerta y con una se sus manos la detuvo sin entrar, Kagome lo miro extraňada, y con un moviento que hizo él con su cabeza.- pasa.- dijo de repente que ella dio un pequeňo respingo del susto, asintio con la cabeza y entro a el cuarto.

Se quedo maravillada, tenia todo lo necesario para poder vivir ahí toda la vida, unas grandes ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz, todo en colores claros, cortinas color crema, igual que la cobija que curbia la cama, el peinador, y una mesa como tipo escritorio, dos puertas a un costado del mismo color que los muebles color marfil.

Se dio media vuelta.- ¿Que es aquí?.- pregunto.

Él la miro muy serio.-¿Que no es obvio?, es tu habitacion.

Trato de digerir sus palabras "su habitacion", ¿queria decir que solo de ella y no de él tambien?, sintio cierto alivio, cuando lo vio entrar, se puso tensa y arrugo la tela del vestido en sus puňos, inuyasha caminó directo a una de las grandes puertas dentro de la habitacion, y la abrió.

.- es tu gurdarropa, ahí encontrarás cualquier cosa que desees ponerte.

Kagome vio el cuatro entero que habia en la puerta que abrio, era inmenso y todo lleno de ropa que nunca habia visto junta, hasta ese momento creyo lo que habia dicho en el carroaje, "tendras ropa para toda tu vida", el ruido de la puerta la distrajo y cuando se dio cuenta Inuyasha ya se habia marchado de su habitacion, suspiro con fuerza.

Entro al guardarropas y se quedo maravillada, habia vestidos de todos los colores habidos y por haber, cogio uno color verde esmeralda era tan suave, y por segunda vez ese dia sonrió, miro para otro lado y habia una vitrina llena de collares de piedras preciosas, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, fue hasta ahi y todas eran muy grandes y extravagantes, en el otro muro lleno de zapatos, por donde miraba habia algo, desde lo mas sencillo hasta los costosos vestidos.

Volvio la vista hasta la joyeria, y le hecho un vistazo al vestido que le habia gustado, habia muchas cosas, pero lo que le llamo la atencion fue una cadena trenzada tan delgada que sentia que se roperia con su respiracion, la tomo entre sus dedos, y vio que tenia una pequena esmeralda por unica piedra, sonrio, era hermosa y quedaria demasiado bien con el vestido.

Fue hasta el fondo del guardarropas donde se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo y arriba del espejo una ventana que hacia que la luz de media tarde entrara e iluminara toda esa habitacion, se miro vestida de novia, se veia hermosa, eso no lo negaba, pero sus ojos mostraban la tristeza que sentia su corazon.

Llevo sus manos a la espalda tratando de desabrochar el vestido pero no alcanzaba, si solo para ponerselo habian estado su madre, su hermana y su nana, y dudaba que ella sola pudiera quitarselo, miro la puerta y se sonrojo por lo que tenia que hacer.

Tenia que busacar a inuyasha y pedirle que si podia mandar a una muchacha de su servicio para que la ayudara.

Suspiro con fuerza, no tenia de otra. Salio de la habiatcion a buscar a su ahora esposo.

Camino por el pasillo a paso lento ahora no tenia prisa de ir tras alguien, miraba dentro de las habitaciones que tenian la puerta abierta, y las que no, tocaba y si no le contestaban, nisiquiera se tomaba la molestia de abrirlas, estaba en el tercer piso, y se canso de buscar, asi que mejor le dejo la tarea a sus pulmones.- inuyasha?, comenzo a medio gritar en medio del corredor, comenzo a dudar si hacer eso era lo correcto.

Pero no le importo, preferia gritar, a perderse en esa enorme casa.- Inuyasha!!!, grito mas fuerte, ya estaba bajando al segundo piso, y miro el pasillo desolado.- Inuyasha!!!.- repitio ahora que hacia, no tenia ni la menor duda.

Escucho unos pasos a lo lejos y lejos ahora de sentir temor, sintio alivio de verse que no estaba sola, cuando lo vio dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas su corazon, su pecho se oprimio, venia con un paso rapido, aun mas rapido del que llevaba cuando la dirigio a su habiatcion y en su rostro se veia contrariado, alcanzo a dar un par de pasos cuando el llego frente a ella.

.- ¿que sucede, porque esos gritos?.- decia con en entrecejo fruncido.

.- disculpame, no queria incomodarte.- agacho la mirada, y oyo un suspiro por parte de el.

.- dime, ¿porque no te has cambiado?.- su tono era de nuevo frio.

.- esque...- no sabia como comenzar.

.- ya, dilo mujer.- reclamo.

.- tendrias a alguna doncella...que me ayude con el vestido? Esque no puedo yo sola.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se entornaron, y la barrio con la mirada.- no hay nadie, se fueron por una semana.- dijo sin mas.

Kagome jugo con sus manos, y miro el corredor que daba a las escaleras del tercer piso.- bueno...entonces vere como hacer yo sola.- se dio media vuelta y camino de regreso a su habitacion.

No sabia que hacer, pero si tenia que romper el hermoso y vaporoso vestido lo haria. Escucho unos pasos a su espalda se puso nerviosa y paro su andar, dandose media vuelta, vio que Inuyasha la seguia.

.-¿ que sucede?.- pregunto kagome intrigada.

.- voy a ayudarte.- dije escuetamente.

Kagome se puso roja de vergüenza, por lo que habia dicho Inuyasha.- no es necesario.- recupero su voz y sono mas dura de lo que quizo.

Inuyasha la miro con la mandivula apretada.- no te estoy preguntando, te estoy diciendo que te voy a ayudar.- por el tono que le dio kagome sabia que no podia refutar, y de nuevo sus amenazas le volvieron a la mente.

.- disculpame.- no queria que el se enojara con su famila por culpa suya, asi que mejor hacer lo que el le pedia.

Lo vio caminar a paso rapido a lado de ella a simple vista molesto, ella lo siguio resignada. No podia creer que él la ayudaria a desvestirse, y ella no podia decir nada para oponerse, con la mirada en el suelo llego a su habitacion.

El sin ningun tipo de descencia entro directo al guardarropas, y la miro esperandola.

Camino y se paro frente a el, pero dandole la espalda, y aun con la vista gacha sintio como le desabotonaba el vestido con mucha delicadeza, no podia mirarlo a los ojos, se sentia mal consigo misma por no ser un poco mas fuerte con sus desiciones.

De pronto ya no sintio las manos a su espalda, cuando lo miro el estaba en la puerta. Iba a preguntar cuando el hablo.

.-puedes seguir tu sola o todavia me necesitas?.- se quedo estatica donde estaba, no sabia porque el preguntaba eso, ella habia creido que el aprovecharia la primera oportunidad que tuviera de verla desnuda.

Puso sus manos hacia la espalda y vio que alcanzaba los botones restantes.- gracias.- dijo ella.- ya puedo yo sola.

.- si me vuelves a ncesitar estare aquí afuera.- dijo saliendo del guardarropa cerreando la puerta dejandola sola en esa habitacion.

Kagome siguio con su trabajo, ya no le era tan dificil, se desprendio del vestido y lo extendio sobre una mesa que se encontraba ahi, camino en ropa interior hasta donde se encontraba el vestido verde que la cautivo lo saco de donde se encontraba colgado y se lo puso metiendo primero los pies, se acomodo las mangas y comenzo a abrocharlo, el vestido le quedaba a la medida como si hubiera sido hecho especialmente para ella, seguia abrochandose los botones y para su desgracia no alcanzo los ultimos desde la mitad de la espalda, busco unos zapatos que le combinaran y encontro unos casi de su mismo color, se los calzo y fue hacia la puerta del guardarropas, la entreabrio un poco y lo vio parado viendo por las grandes ventanas.

.- disculpa.- lo vio tensarse tan solo pronunciar palabra.

Inuyasha se dio media vuelta y ella agacho la mirada.-¿ me podrias ayudar?.

Escucho que tragaba duro y camino hacia donde ella estaba. Cuando inuaysha llego a su lado ella se dio media vuelta quedando otravez de espalda.- podrias abrocharlos?

No le contesto solo sintio sus dedos haciendo lo que ella pidio, cuando llego a sus omoplatos se tuvo que poner un poco mas derecha para que pudiera abrocharlos bien, sintio el aliento de el sobre su nuca, e inconcentemente se estremeció.

Esta aquí el primer capitulo, espero y sea de su agrado...


	2. Lo siento

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.

Capitulo 1

El camino hacia la recepcion, kagome solo miraba por la ventana, se sentia culpable, saber que no queri a para nada al hombre frente a ella, y aun asi ser tan debil de haber aceptado y dejarse influencir por sus amenazas, queria llorar, pero al menos en eso si tenia que ser fuerte, contener sus lagrimas por su familia, en momentos veia a inuyasha fruncir su entrecejo como si estuviera pensando algo, pero era tan misterioso, le daba miedo de solo pensar en lo que el la fuera a obligar a hacer, si asi setnia que lo odiaba, no imaginaba como lo veria si el abusaba de ella, miro hacia el techo del carroaje tratando de que las lagrimas no se le salieran parpadeando en repetidas ocaciones, escucho un respolido y con mirada asustada volteo a ver a Inuyahsa quien la miraba con furia

Kagome bajo la mirada al suelo, y despues a la ventana de nuevo, queria morirse en ese mismo instante, no sabia que era lo que el le diria ni que tanto estaria enojado.

.- espero que si vas a llorar sea de felicidad.- escucho su voz de ultratumba.

Kagome lo miro y trato de sonreirle.- no..no tengo otra razon para llorar, sino, de pura felicidad.- y una nueva sonrisa forzada salio de su boca.

.- pues espero que si.- dijo secamente.

no..no...y no, todo estaba mal, ahora que iba a hacer, si les decia algo a sus padres.

.- sonrie.- ordeno con voz potente.- ya casi llegamos.

A kagome casi se le detuvo el corazon, miro por la ventanilla y se podia ver la fiesta al aire libre, la mentira comenzaba de nuevo.

El carroaje se detuvo frente a la fiesta y frente a los invitados, que se giraron a verlos, eran los novios, y por consiguiente el centro de atencion, respiro profundo, y llevo una mano hacia su pecho tratando de controlar el loco latido de su corazon, pero al parecer no le sirvio de nada.

Vio como Inuyasha bajaba del carroaje y los aplasusos no se dejaron esperar, Kagome comenzo a sudar frio, Inuyasha tenia su mano extendida, para ayudarla a bajar, dudo un segundo pero Inuyasha se asomo y en su mirada se veia lo enfadado que se encontraba, sin pensarlo ahora tomo su mano, Inuyasha le dio un apreton de mas como diciendole que no hiciera nada estupido, solto un suspiro, y bajo del carroaje. Mas aplausos se escucharon, de reojo vio a su ahora esposo y el sonreia de una manera que no lo podia creer, tan facil era para el aparentar frente a tantas personas, trato de hacer lo mismo, pero su esfuerzo no era tan bueno como el de Inuyahsa.

Sintio su mano pasar por su cintura de una manera suave, sin apretones de mas, levanto la mirada y el le sonreia como si estuviera enamorado, le quito la vista y miro hacia adelante, con la cabeza hecha un lio, aun no comprendia como es que despues de mirarla con odio y desprecio le sonriera de esa manera tan...dulce?, no sabia si esa era la palabra que buscaba, pero si que era la que mas se acercaba a como lo vio en ese momento.

Felicitaciones llegaban por todos lados, llego un momento en que se olvido que la felicitaban por su reciete boda y se trato de imaginar que las felicitaciones eran solo por un simple cumpleanos, asi se le hizo mas facil y llevadero el martirio de fingir una sonrisa y dedicar las gracias.

Inyasha nunca la solto, si no la tenia abrazada por la cintura, la tomaba de la mano, ella un poco renuente, pero sabia que no tenia otra opcion y aceptaba sin ningun reclamo.

Estaban sentados en la mesa de banquetes, ya todos habian terminado sus comidas y la musica comenzo a sonar, ahora el momento de su primer baile como esposos, frente a toda la sociedad, se sintio pequena, cuando Inuyasha le sostuvo la mano con cierta delicadeza y la levanto de su silla, se sonrojo, pero no por el toque de el, sino mas bien porque la atencion de nuevo se centraba en ellos en lo absoluto, Inuyasha la vio y le sonrio, kagome fruncio su entrecejo, y a el se le desvanecio un poco su sonrisa, trato de sonreirle pero no tuvo mucho exito, sintio un jalon exesivo de parte de el, hacia la pista de baile, kagome sabia que se habia enojado con ella.

Se pararon en el centro inuyasha puso una de sus manos en su espalda y con la tra tomo la mano de kagome preparandose para bailar, aun lo veia sonreir, pero ahora no la miraba a ella, la musica comenzo e Inuyasha la comenzo a llevar por la pista con gracia. De pronto sintio el alieto de el sobre su cuello y se sobresalto un poco.

.-necesitas finguir mejor Kagome.

Kagome se tenso, "yo no puedo fingir como tu".- sus palabras se quedaron en la mente y sonrio.

.- recuestate en mi pecho.- ordeno aun con la sonrisa.

Kagome miro hacia donde estaban sus papas quienes le sonreian con felicidad, tomo aire profundamente y se recosto en el pecho de Inuyahsa, aun bailando sentia como el se relajo un poco y le dio vueltas sobre la pista. Queria llorar, pero no podia, ver a sus padres felices, la hacian igual de feliz, la pista se comenzo a llenar de gente, para acompanarlos en su bals, se relajo un poco almenos asi el no la amenazaria o algo entre tantas personas.

La fiesta paso tranquila mas de lo que ella hubiera desado, Inuyasha cada vez sonreia mas, al menos alguien disfrutaba de su boda, porque aunque Kagome siempre quiso tener una boda como la que tuvo, y la fiesta ni se diga, las circunstancias, no eran las que hubiera deseado, se imaginaba, con un hombre que la amaba sobre todas las cosas, y ella aun mas que el, pero en su situacion no era ni una ni la otra.

.- es hora de irnos.- anuncio su esposo.

El corazon de Kagome se contrajo, y asintio con la cabeza sin decir nada.

Los invitados se despedian de ellos cuando pasaban, Inuyasha con su interminable sonrisa, y Kagome como siempre finguiendo una.

Subieron de nuevo al carroaje, ayudada por el.- gracias.- dijo Kagome ganandose una mirada desconcertada de parte de su esposo.

Inuyasha no le respondio y subio detras de ella cerrando la puerta del carroaje.

No sabia que decir, ni como dejar pasar su nerviosismo, no sabia que vendria despues de esto, y no lo negaba tenia tanto miedo lo que Inuyasha le fuera a hacer u obligarla a hacer, no queria que las cosas sucedieran asi.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y se los tallo com ambas manos, solto un bostezo sin poder reprimirlo y solo pudo tapar con una de sus manos, ni siquiera miro la cara de Inuyasha, recargo la cabeza en la madera del carroaje y sin sentirlo se quedo dormida.

Tenia una extrana sensacion como si flotara, se sintio incomoda, y se acomodo un poco mejor en su lugar, sintinedo un aire calido, abrio sus ojos poco a poco tratando de enfocar entre la obscuridad en la que estaba, vio un destello entre la obscuridad entrecerro sus ojos, y vio como ese reflejo eran dos orbes doradas que la observaban con curiosidad, Kagome fruncio el entrecejo, hasta que su mente porfin desperto al cien porciento, sus pies no tocaban el piso, e Inuaysha la levaba en brazos, se tenso de inmediato, pero no pidio que la bajara, volteo su rostro hacia una de las paredes de la casa de su esposo.

.- te quedaste dormida, no quise despertarte.- escucho su voz impregnada por el eco del pasillo vacio, se estremecio y ahora que?, la bajo y ella puso ambos pies en el piso.

Inuyasha abrio la puerta de la habitacion de Kagome la cual reconocio de inmediato, dio un paso para entrar y se quedo parada, esperando a lo que su esposo le fuera a decir o a hacer...

.- mi habitacion es la que esta a tu izquierda cualquier cosa no dudes en hablarme, todavia no conoces este lugar y podrias perderte.

Sin pensarlo Kagome se relajo, eso que queria decri?, que el no se quedaria con ella?. Asintio con su cabeza aun dandole la espalda, pero el no semovio de su lugar.

Kagome ya sintiendose incomoda se dio media vuelta viendolo fijamente.

.-necesitas ayuda...ahora?.- vio como los musculos de su cara se tensaban, pero ella nego con la cabeza.

.- no gracias estoy bien.- dijo lo mas condesendiente que pudo para no hacer nada que le molestara.

Aun asi elno se fue,y ahora lo vio fruncir su entrecejo, Kagome se quedo donde mismo mirando el piso.

.-supongo que dormiras con el vestido.- dijo Inuyasha despues de un rato en silencio.

Kagome levanto la cabeza asustada, tan pronto y dejaba ver sus intenciones.

.- te recuerdo que no hay doncellas que te ayuden en este momento, y no creo que sea muy comodo para ti, dormir con el vestido puesto.

Kagome se sonrojo, y si, el tenia razon, pero no sabia si lo que el buscaba era otra cosa, pero tampoco se podria negar, asintio con la cabeza dandose media vuelta de nuevo.

Los pasos de el no se tardaron en escuchar, sintio una caricia tibia sobre su cuello y sintio como la mano de el se estremecio, ella como reflejo cerro sus ojos fuertemente tratando que las lagrimas no salieran, sintio como el quitaba unos mechones sueltos de cabello que caian sobre su espalda y los pasaba sobre su hombro, dejando camino libre para desabotonar al vestido.

Sentia como uno a uno de los botones era liberado, y aun llena de miedo, y esperanzada a que eldejara su trabajo a medias asi como en la tarde, y ella pudiera seguir sin su ayuda, pero no sucedio, una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, pero no la limpio, dejo que recorriera su mejilla, con su pulso latiendo a mil por hora por el miedo que la llenaba, todos los botones del vestido fueron liberados, cruzo sus brazos al frente de este para que no cayera al piso, quiso llorar mas, cuando las manos de el comenzaron a desanudar el corsset, y comenzo a temblar involuntariamente.

Lo escucho suspirar fuertemente, seguido de unos pasos, lo vio de reojo que se metia a su guardarropas ahi tardo un momento, y regreso con algo en sus manos, lo dejo sobre la cama y sin decirle ni una sola palabra mas, salio de su habitacion cerrando la puerta.

Kagome miro su recorrido y vovliendo la vista a la cama, camino de nuevo a la puerta y la cerro con llave, esperando que el no regresara.

Camino hasta su cama aun agarrando el vestido con ambas manos, para ver que era lo que Inuyasha habia dejado sobre esta, con una de sus manos tomo el pedazo de tela que ahi estaba, era seda que en la obscuridad de la noche era algo asi como blanco aunque no lo percibia muy bien, dejo caer el vestido verde a sus pies para tocar la delicada pieza que habia dejado su esposo sobre la cama, la extendio y vio que era un camison para dormir, se termino de desanudar le corsset y tambien lo dejo caer al suelo a un lado de la cama se termino de desnudar y se cubrio con el fino camison de seda, se agacho tomando el vestido verde y lo llevo a su guardarropas, lo coloco aun lado del vaporoso vestido de novia sobre la mesa que habia ahi, y se fue a su habitacion directo a su nueva cama.

Su pecho se oprimio, al verse de nuevo en un lugar ajeno, con una persona totalmente desconocida, que la tenia amenazda y para cerrar con broche de oro era su esposo.

Respiro profundo, al menos su mas terrible miedo no se habia llevado a cabo, pero eso aun no estaba descartado, ahora si que se sentia sola y abandonada, su familia queria a su esposo, ella era la unica que conocia su verdadera cara, pero aun asi no los podia culpar el sabia fingir muy bien, no se queria dormir, no confiaba en nada en lo que tuviera que ver con el.

Estaba acostada en su cama pero miraba fijamente la puerta, sabia que el vendria y entraria sin permiso, y eso la asustaba, queria estar despierta para cuando el lo hiciera.

Las horas fueron pasando y el cansancio estaba afectandola, parpadeaba repetidamente tratando que los ojos no cerraran.

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta a lo lejos, se dio media vuelta en la cama, su mama nunca la dejaba dormir tarde, escucho de nuevo los toques en la puerta y se tapo con una de las almohadas, escucho movimiento de unas llaves y ahi fue cuando se contrajo, y recordo donde estaba y porque su puerta tenia seguro, la puerta se abrio y ella quito la almohada de su cabeza aun de espaldas a la puerta, no lo queria ver.

.- como estas.- pregunto el, haciendo ruidos cerca de la cama, dejo algo en la mesa de noche, y escucho de nuevo los pasos, una cortina se corrio y dejo entrar un poco mas de luz, Kagome cerro sus ojos, por el cambio repentino de luz en su habitacion y se tallo los ojos.

Se sento en su cama y vio a Inuyasha parado viendo por la ventana.- que hora es?.- le pregunto Kagome.

Inuyasha aun sin voltear a verla le contesto.- las dos de la tarde.- dijo como si no fuera tan importante.

Kagome abrio sus ojos sorprendida y ella que no queria dormir y lo hizo hasta media tarde.

Ahi fue cuando Inuyasha la volteo a ver y ella vio como se tensaba en su lugar, se pregunto porque, pero vio como el la escudrinaba con la mirada, bajo su vista hacia el pecho y Kagome tambien lo hizo, se ruborizo al percatarse que el camison de fina seda no cubria nada, y al decir nada era absolutamente nada, como mero reflejo tomo las sabanas y se cubrio con ellas, ya no lo quiso mirar de nuevo, llena de la peor verguenza y pudor que jamas hubiera podido pensar que podria sentir.

Los pasos de Inuyasha se escucharon y lo tuvo que mirar, tomo una bendeja de comida de la mesita de noche y se la puso sobre su regazo. Kagome fruncio el entrecejo y lo miro confundida.

.- come... debes tener hambre, si necesitas algo ya sabes estoy en la habitacion de a lado.- diciendo eso salio con paso rapido y cerro la puerta.

Se sintio mas tranquila, miro la bandeja de comida, habia un poco de todo, frutas cortadas, pan, queso, jugo leche, huevos, si el le habia dicho que no habia nadie en la mansion, entonces quien hizo todo eso...se sonrojo, habia sido el, pero aun su cabeza no lo procesaba.

Comio, lo que su estomago dejo que entrara porque aun sentia ese nudo.

Se paro, ese silencio la acongojaba aun mas, y comenzo a tararear lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, no queria que la tristeza la inundara de nuevo, y asi cantando fue hacia su guardarropas, vio los vestidos sobre la mesa, cogio el verde y lo colgo en su lugar, luego fue por el vestido de novia, pero ese seria un caso para ella sola, asi que lo volvio a dejar sobre la mesa.

Camino hacia donde estaban los vestidos colgados, y examino uno a uno, insistia, parecan como si huieran sido hechos a su medida, todos por donde quiera que lo mirara eran hermosos, encontro varios que no necesitaria ayuda para ponerselos, tenian abotonado por un cosatdo y no el la espalda, lo cual la hizo sonreir, busco los que neceistaria, se tenia que acostumbrar a su nueva ropa, tomo un camison unas enaguas, y un corsset, con anudado al frente, volvio a los vestidos, y vio uno color rosa pastel no se veia tan elegante, pero serviria para un dia normal, con escote cuadrado y con organza en la falda, se via muy sencillo y bonito.

Camino hacia la otra puerta de su habitacion y ahi estaba el bano, lleno la tina para ser una casa vieja era muy moderna, el bano era de colores marfil igual que toda su habiatcion le gusto mucho, se metio en la banera para quitrse toda la suciedad del dia anterior. Se tallo el cabello con esencias de flores, y se enjabono el cuerpo.

Cuando salio de la tina una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, tomo una toalla quito el tapon de la tina dejando que agua se fuera.

Salio del bano y fue ahora a su guardarropas, se vistio con mucha facilidad, y sonrio aun mas al ver que no necesito ayuda para vestirse.

Fue hacia un peinador se sento y comenzo a cepillarse su lagro cabello asabache, volvio a tararear una cancion alegre, al menos por unos instantes se le habia olvidado su estado civil.

Vio cajon por cajon en el peindaor y vio distintos adornos, vio un liston del color de su vestido se agarro al cabello en media cola de caballo y lo amarro con el liston, sonrio al ver que se via hermosa, aunque tampoco era que le importara tanto su apariencia no tenia a nadie a quiern le importara.

Fua hacia su habitacion, acomodo su cama, recogio lo que dejo tirado la noche anterior y lo puso en un cesto que se encontraba en el bano, que suponia era la ropa sucia, fue hacia la mesita de noche y agarro la bandeja entre sus manos, tomo una gran bocanda de aire, y salio de su habitacion, donde ingenuamente se sentia segura, aun sabiendo que su esposo tenia la llave.

Fue a la siguiente puerta del lado izquierdo y toco, espero unos minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrio.

Kagome miraba la bandeja.- me podrias decir donde esta la cocina?..- levanto la mirada y vio a Inuyasha inusualmente sonrojado, ella fruncio su entrecejo.- Inuyasha?.- le hablo Kagome.

Inuaysha paradeo reptidas veces, y le dio una pequena sonrisa.- si...ven.

Salio de su habitacion y cerro la puerta, camino unos pasos y se detuvo, le quito la bandeja a Kagome de las manos, y siguio caminando.

Kagome lo seguia de cerca, mirando cada pasillo, cada corredor para no perderse de nuevo, pasaron por un gran salon y se quedo maravillada, siguio su camino, la bliblioteca y mas ilusionada que antes, le encantaba leer y ahi su lectura nunca tendria fin, el despacho, la sala de estar, y mas al fondo cruzando una puertas llegarona la cocina, todo estaba inmaculado, como si nunca hubiera sido utilizada, su mirada viajo por toda ella, era muy bonita, y moderna a comparacion que la que tenian en su casa aun asi bonita.

No se habia percatado que Inuyasha la miraba y cuando ella puso sus ojos chocolate en los de el dorados, se estremecio, y sintio el miedo que no habia sentido en toda la tarde y miro al piso. Escucho un resolpido por parte de el, y vio de reojo que ponia la bandeja sobre una mesada.

.- casi no comiste.- escucho su voz llena de reproche.

.- casi no tenia hambre.- respondio.

.- y ahora no tienes?, ayer tampoco casi no comiste, eso no te hara bien.- ahora su tono era de procupacion.

Para lo que le importara lo que le pasara a ella, fueron los pensamientos de Kagome.- no tenia animos para comer.- dijo sin pensar.

.- si con la boda y todo eso.- su voz ahora denotaba su enfado.

.-lo siento.- no sabia que mas decir, no queria que su familia se llavara la peor parte.

Un fuerte golpe se escucho en toda la cocina, haciendo que Kagome se sobresaltara y su corazon latiera con mas fuerza, Inuyasha habia golpeado la masada con el puno limpio y ahora se acercaba a ella a paso veloz.

El instinto de Kagome le gritaba que corriera lo mas rapido que podia pero sus pies no le respondieron y se quedo ahi para esperar un golpe y cerro sus ojos violentamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

aqui un nuevo capitulo, espero su reviews


	3. Porque te amo

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertencen pero la historia es mia.

Capitulo 3

Estaba sentado frente a la chimenea de su despacho, con un vaso de wisky entre sus dedos, ni siquiera le habia dado un sorbo, solo era mero reflejo de ansiedad, su mente estaba situada en situaciones diferentes, pero siempre todo entorno a Kagome, despues de lo que sucedio en la cocina quedo nervioso, no sabia que hacer, no sabia como se comportaria ella.

Cerraba sus ojos y veia el rostro de ella, sonriendo, pero esas sonrisas nunca iban dirigidas a el como hubiera deseado, las unicas sonrisas que recibia eran unas que no le llegaban a los ojos y se podia ver el sufrimiento de Kagome atravez de ellos, eso le dolia, pero esque no podia hacerse para atras, no podia alejarse de ella, era asi como una obsesion, pero no era asi, era amor, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kagome desde el primer instante en que la vio.

Caminaba por la calle iba ahacia la oficina de su abogado-contador y mejor amigo, llegaba de visita a el pueblo donde toda su vida vivieron sus padres pero que el a temprana edad habia dejado para irse a estudiar, no lo extranaba, no lo recordaba como su hogar siempre habia vivido en internados estudiando, asi fue como conocio a Miroku, pero el en una de las visitas que vio a hacerle a su padre para lo de su testamento, ya no se quiso ir de este pueblo, de seguro una joven dama, pero no lo sabia con exactitud.

Miraba las calles perdido en sus pensamientos, la muerte de sus padres habia sido duro, y por eso se dirigia con Miroku, por la lectura del testamento, se sentia triste, amaba a su madre y a su padre pero aun asi tenia que ser fuerte, no era una persona que demostrara sus sentimientos tan facilmente.

Seguia sumido en sus pensamientos, miro al cielo el sol estaba en el punto mas alto, saco un panuelo y se limpio las gotas de sudor que corrieron por su sien, lo metio de nuevo en su bolsillo. Dio dos pasos sin fijarse mucho al frente, hasta que sintio un golpe contra su pecho y un quejido de dolor, fruncio su entrecejo y mire hacia el suelo donde estaba la mujer mas hermosa que jamas habia visto en su patetica vida, o sera que nunca habia tomado tan intereanstes los rasgos de alguna dama, simplemente les daba lo que pedian, pero nunca recordaba sus rostros.

Una jovencita se acerco a la que estaba tirada en el suelo, y el se quedo ahi de pie observando simplemente lo hermosa que era.

.- hermana.- escucho decir.- que sucedio.

Los ojos chocolate se clavaron en los de Inuyasha y sintio su corazon latir con fuerza, aun sin poder moverse, donde habia quedado toda su caballerosidad?, se veia molesta y con su entrecejo fruncido, ahora se que desde el principio ella no era para el, pero el si era para ella.

.- este....caballero.- dijo con voz despota, pero con todas sus razones aun no me se imaginaba como no habia dicho otro adjetivo en vez de caballero, en realidad se lo merecia.- me tiro al suelo.- dijo auqella mujer ya de pie sacudiendose su vestido amarillo.

La otra joven lo miro con una mirada de discupas mientras la otra con una de reproche, hasta que reacciono.- disculpe senorita.- dijo Inuyasha tratande de ser lo mas amable posible despues de que no la habia ayudado a levantarse era lo mas logico.- no me fije por donde iba.

Inuyasha espero su respuesta, un, " no se disculpe, yo tampoco mire por donde iba", o un, " no disculpeme usted a mi", fueron las primeras frases que se le cruzaron por sumente, pero ella siguio con su camino y al pasar a su lado murmuro algo asi como "idiota", a inuyasha se le escapo una sonrisa de sus labios y volteo a verla pero solo vio su espalda alejandose.

Penso que ella tenia caracter, le gusto mucho aparte de ser la primera mujer que le decia de esa manera, todas lo llamaban por adjetivos mas melosos, sonrio de nuevo, ahora alejandose e ir por fin a la oficina de Miroku.

Su mente dejo pasar su primer recuerdo de Kagome, cuando aun no sabia su nombre, y cerro los ojos con fuerzas, siempre hizo todo al reves, en toda su vida nunca se habiareprendido tanto en su interiror por no haber hecho las cosas como debieron ser, y no a la fuerza, ahora tenia las consecuencias, una mujer que no lo amaba, una mujer que sufria, una mujer que lo unico que hace es disculparse, cuando el que deberia pedir perdon y de rodillas era el mismo, nunca se imagino que esa mujer que conocio el primer dia y las palabras que habia esperado de ella, fueran las que escuchaba casi todos los dias, su mente viajo a otro de sus recuerdos, a otro de esas malas decisiones en su vida, sobre todo con respecto Kagome.

Habia investigado todo sobre ella, Miroku era muy saveedor de esa familia en particular, no tenia las minima idea del porque pero tampoco se lo pregunto, le dio lujo de detalles, su edad, toda su familia, lo que se le hizo mas importante su nombre, y lo que lo llevo hasta donde estaba en este momento, los problemas economicos de la familia,, desde ahi todo estuvo mal.

Fue a la casa de Kagome, y se presento a sus padres, a ellos les destellaron sus ojos cuando supieron que era el hijo heredero de los Taisho, les expuse mi interes en su hija mayor, ellos nunca me negaron nada, solo me decian que era decision de ella, el padre de Kagome me dijo que si en algun momento ella me llagara a aceptar que no tenian el dote que corresponderia por casarme con su hija, me explico sus problemas economicos, no le vi segundas intenciones y eso me gusto tambien, cualquier otra persona se hubiera aprobechado de la situacion, le hice saber que yo estaba ahi por lo que era su hija no por el lote y con respecto a sus problemas que podriamos hablar y hacer negocios juntos,y le deje en claro que aunque Kagome no mostrara interes en mi las negociacione seguirian, lo unico que queria era que ella viviera bien y si no era como mi esposa le daria una estabilidad a su familia, estaba tan equivodo, nunca se imagino que sus pensamientos cambiarian radicalmente con la primera conversacion que tuvo con su hermosa dama.

En una de sus visitas a la casa de los higurashi, los padres de Kagome, para ultimar detalles de sus deudas que las saldaria Inuaysha para que el negocio a puertas no se viniera abajo, la vio sentada en el jardin, leyendo, tenia puesto un vestido color crema, parecia un angel bajo la sombra del arbol frutal, sin pensarlo mucho se acerquo a ella, y como si el univesro conspirara en su contra el sin fijarse tapo la luz que ella recibia para leer el libro con mayor claridad, suspiro molesta y levanto la vista, sorprendiendose de verme ahi de pie, pensaba que no me recordaria, pero al ver el entrecejo fruncido supo que si lo recordaba.

.- a... es usted.- no pudo evitar el tono acido de su voz. Inuyasha quiso sonreir, pero contuvo las ganas, le gustaba y ahora sabia que en demasia su caracter fuerte.

.- puedo acompanarla?.- lo miro desconfiada pero despues de un momento asintio.

Inuyasha se sento a su lado dejando una distancia prudencial entre ellos.

pEstuvieron en silencio unos minutos en los que ella aprovecho para seguir leyando su libro. Inuyasha ya no soportaba estar asi, tenia que decir algo, escuchar su voz cualquier cosa, nunca habia sentido ese tipo de atraccion hacia ninguna mujer y eso lo hacia sentirse debil y vulnerable.

.- queria disculparme, por....- dejo de hablar al mometo de que ella cerro su libro con fuerza y lo miro a los ojos.- por lo que sucedio en la calle.- dijo y trato de esconder el nerviosismo en su voz, cosa que logro, pero los latidos de su corazon iban a mil por hora.

.- creo que yo ya le di mi repsuesta.- dijo escuetamente, Inuyasha esta vez no pudo evitar sonreir.

.- si creo que la escuche.- dijo haciendo que ella lo mirara desconcertada.- creo una palabra como esa no es muy apropiada para una dama.

Kagome se puso roja de verguenza, ella pensaba que no la habia escuchado ella se referia a lo de respuesta a haberse ido.- bueno entonces que es lo que quiere.- no se intimido.

.- queria su permiso para venir a verla y platicar con usted, desde el dia que la conoci no dejo de pensar en usted, y ese sentimiento crece.- Kagome sonrio de forma sarcastica, cosa que no le gusto nada a Inuyasha quien fruncio su entrecejo.

.- entonces, no se moleste en seguir viniendo, no me interesa su compania.- dijo poniendose de pie y caminar hacia su casa.

Le dolieron sus palabras, se dio cuanta que era orgullosa, pero Kagome hirio el ego de Inuaysha mas de lo que hubiera deseado, se quedo unos minutos observando el camino que habia tomado ella para entrar a su casa, y el tambien tomo el mismo camino pero el fue ald espacho del sr. higurashi, el lo vio entrar con una sonrisa en su rostro, y supo en ese mismo instante que lo que le habia prometido a los Pdres de Kagome se podria ir a los mil demonios, el la queria para el, ella quisiera o no, su orgullo hablaba por el, y si ella tenia el suyo el tenia cinco veces mas que ella.

Se sento frente a el escritorio del sr. de la casa.- quisiera hablar con usted.- dijo Inuyasha serio, haciendo que el padre de Kagome se acomodara en su silla.

.- tu diras Inuaysha.- dijo serio cruzando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

.- quisiera que me dieras la mano de tu hija en matrimonio.- dijo asi de imprevisto.

El sr. Higurashi se quedo con sus ojos muy abiertos, carraspeo un poco.- y ella que piensa.- dijo interesado en el bienestar de su hija.

Inuyasha le sonrio.- todavia no se lo e pedido pero creo que aceptara, solo queria su consentimiento.- dijo inuyasha con una sonrisa infundandole confianza el sr. Higuarshi.

.-bien tienes mi permiso...pero no crees qe es muy pronto para una propuesta de ese calibre?, que tal si se conocen un tiempo, y mas adelante deciden.

.- sr. yo estoy seguro de que amo a su hija, y creo que pase el tiempo o no el sentimiento va a seguir igual, para que esperar.- dijo seguro, y esas palabras decian mas que pura verdad, ahora se venia a dar cuenta.

Tan solo un mes paso y se caso con Kagome pero aunque ella lo mirara con odio, con repudio con miedo, con temor, con lagrimas. Y aunque le dolian todas emociones que no se acercaban aunque sea un poco a lo que desearia, el estaba seguro que la amaba mas que nada, mas que su orgullo, mas que su vida.

Vio por le ventanal de su despacho ya estaba obscureciendo, el solo queria una cosa, queria el amor de Kagome.

Se paro de sofa en el que estaba y fue hacia el ventanal, lo tranquilizaba ver el cielo sentirse libre.

.- buenos dias.- dijo Inuyahsa.

Kagome volteo a verlo, pero no le tomo demasiada atencion.

.- me gustaria hablar contigo a solas.- dijo el, con un tono extrano en la voz.

.- no tenemos nada de que hablar.

.-creo que si.- dijo firme y sin moverse de su lugar.

Levanto la mirada y lo miro a sus ojos, su corazon palpito de mas y la respiracion se le corto. Se puso de pie y comenzo a caminar, el la suguio d ecerca y salieron haica el jardin alejados de todo y de todos en la casa, se detuvo y lo miro de frente.

.- y bien?

.- casate conmigo.- estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer y no se iba a arrepentir, nunca habia mostrado ese lado de si mismo.

Ella sonrio sarcasticamente.- no.- dijo escuetamente.

.- no te estoy preguntando.- ahi comenzaba todo.

.- disculpa?.- dijo al fin con un tono desconcertado.

.-que no te lo estoy preguntando, te lo exigo si no quieres que tu familia lleve las concecuencias.

Ella fruncio su entrecejo.- a que te refieres con consecuencias?.- se notaba el miedo en su voz.

.- no se si sabras tu padre ha hecho unos malos negocios y esta en la ruina, esta haciendo negocios conmigo y lo saque del pozo, pero asi como lo saque los puedo volver a hundir y dejarlos peor de que hubieran quedado en un principio, en la calle....literalmente.- dijo, tan seguro de si mismo, que no sabia de donde habia sacado esas palabras.

.- que?, me estas amenazando?.- dijo cautelosa.

.- tu lo has dicho, asi que, casate conmigo.- dijo de nuevo, esperando su respuesta.

.- no...no te creo.- dijo sus ojos se empezaron a empanar por lagrimas y el corazon de Inuyashas e contrajo, pero ya no habia marcha atras.

.- no te estoy pidiendo nada fuera de lo comun, solo un matrimonio por interes, tu te casas conmigo y tu familia tien un techo donde dormir, nada del otro mundo.- se sorprendio de nuevo, tan cruel podria llegar a ser?, no...el sabia que si ella se negaba de nuevo, el no haria nada en contra de su familia pero era su ultima carta pra jugar.

.- desde cuando mi padre esta en bancarrota.- ella no sabia nada de los problemas economico sde su familia.

.- y porque no se lo preguntas a tu padre, el te dira la verdad, yo solo te doy una solucion, o te gustaria ver a tu hermana dormir en la calle, porque tu mas que nadie conoces como es la gente de despota, nadie les daria acogida en ningun lugar.- tan sinico sonaba?

Los labios de kagome temblaron conteniendo las lagrimas.- mis...mi padre nunca me dejaria casarme contigo.- dijo todavia temerosa.

.- por eso no te preocupes.- hablaba tan seguro de si mismo que hasta el se asombro.- ya e hablado con el y me dio su consentimiento, solo espera tu respuesta afirmativa.

.-que?...el sabe esto, que me... me estas pidiendo matrimonio a cambio de no dejarlos en la calle?

Inuyashas sonrio de medio lado.- porsupuesto que no, esto es solo un trato entre marido y mujer, porque hacer sufrir a tus padres, ellos estarian felices con nuestra boda, que por cierto sera en un mes.- solto sin mas.- porque creo que todas estas dudas esporque tu respusta es un si.- sonrio de nuevo aunque por dentro sentia que se quebraba al ver las lagrimas de ella recorrer sus mejillas.

Kagome no le dijo nada y comenzo a caminar pero Inuyasha la detuvo de una de sus munecas.- espera.-la regreso un paso haciendo fuerza en el brazo.

Se inco frente a ella y le enseno una cajita con una sortija de compromiso.- srta. Kagome Higurashi, aceptarias casarte conmigo?, porque te amo.

Mas lagrimas cayeron por sus sorojadas mejillas, y no dijo nada, Inuyasha, tomo su mano y deslizo la sortija por su dedo sellando asi el trato entre proximamente marido y mujer.


	4. Miedo

Capitulo 4

Tenia desde el dia anterior encerrada en su cuarto, solo de imaginarse de nuevo a ese hombre cerca de ella le daban escalofríos, tenia miedo mezclado con un gran desconcierto, no lo entendía, en sus miradas a veces había cierta dulzura pero en otras ocasiones tanta ira contenida que en verdad la atemorizaban.

La tarde anterior fue un claro ejemplo de eso, primero la ayuda muy amablemente con la bandeja y esas sonrisas que ella veía demasiado extrañas para la cara dura de el. Pero cuando llegaron a la cocina no sabia que fue lo que lo hizo enfadar tanto, cuando escucho el golpe se estremeció, ya al escuchar sus pasos acercandose tan solo cerro sus ojos con fuerza, no sabia de lo fuera capaz, paso mas tiempo de lo que hubiera esperado. Pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un " no te disculpes mas, tu no has hecho nada" ella tan soprendida por lo que había escuchado se quedo ahí parada viendo como se iba no sin antes dar otro golpe sobre la mesa, solo recuerda que ella hizo un gesto de dolor por semejante golpe que se escucho mas fuerte que el primero. Y lo vio salir por la puerta.

No lo volvió a ver en aquella tarde, ella había aprendido el regreso a su habitación, al pasar por la biblioteca tomo uno de sus libros y se fue directo a su recamara, no quería verlo y ni tenia los animos tampoco.

Ya era media tarde y el tampoco había tocado su puerta y no había entrado sin permiso, cerro el libro y se tallo los ojos que ya le ardían por leer sin parar, se paro de su cama y camino por su habitación, creía que comenzaba a tener principios de claustrofobia, fue rumbo a la puerta la abrió un poco solo para poder asomar la cabeza miro hacia ambos lados del largo pasillo y no se escuchaba nada, frunció le entrecejo, salió y miro la puerta de el, no sabia si tocarle o no, pero le daba miedo andar sola por ese castillo y sin nadie mas que ellos dos, aunque si lo veía por ese lado era mejor que inuyasha no fuese con ella, se sentía mas segura ella sola.

Camino rumbo a la cocina de nuevo ya comenzaba a tener hambre ya al menos se había aprendido ese camino sin perderse, iba con todos sus sentidos alerta por si escuchaba algún ruido, pero solo se escuchaban sus pasos, llego a la cocina y estaba vacia, su bandeja del dia anterior aun seguía ahí, soplo hacia arriba haciendo que su fleco volara un poco vio un delantal y se lo puso, no rehuía de las labores del hogar, algunas veces ayudaba en su casa. Se paso una mano por su frente. No sabia por donde comenzar, y mejor opto por lavar los trastes de dia anterior.

Comenzo a tararear un melodía mientras fregaba platos y sin pensarlo ya estaba sonriendo, y bailando su propia melodía, cuando termino comenzó a hacer algo para comer, haría para dos, no era tan desconsiderada como para no devolver el favor de èl del dia anterior. No con tanto esmero que el que merecía su esposo, pues no tenia ningún placer de complacerlo, solo el simple hecho de que hubiera algo para la cena , tampoco es que fuera muy buena en las labores de la cocina pero obtuvo algo comestible eso pensó ella.

Hizo jugo de naranja, unos huevos revueltos, frutas cortadas, seguía con su canto y baile. Cuando termino y vio los platos servidos sobre la mesa sonrio con orgullo, no se veía tan mal, soplo de nuevo hacia su fleco.

No tenias por que haberlo hecho- escucho su voz demasiado gutural gracias al eco del castillo, que hizo que se le pusieran los vellos de punta y su corazón latio a gran velocidad por el susto, autómata se llevo las manos hacia el corazón como si eso hiciera que sus latidos se calmaran un poco, pero al verlo recargado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de esas extrañas que tenia, frunció el entrecejo y el borro su sonrisa de inmediato.

Solo quería devolver el favor- dijo ella con tono neutral sin una sonrisa ni nada.

Gracias- fue lo único que dijo aun parado en la puerta.

Siéntate - kagome tomo asiento y se sirvió un vaso de jugo probando un bocado de huevos revueltos, trato de no hacer gestos por lo mal que sabían, se le había pasado la sal, y trago con fuerza y le dio un trago al jugo para pasar el mal sabor. Decidió pasar de los huevos y mejor acerco el plato de frutas y comenzó a comer también.

Vio como inuyasha se acercaba y se sentaba en la silla de enfrente y también se sirvió un vaso de jugo. Le dio un sobro y vio una media sonrisa en sus labios. Después lo vio acercar el plato de los huevos y ya no pudo advertirle de lo mal que sabían cuando lo vio llevarse un bocado a la boca, y sin hacer gesto algumo siguió comiendo hasta acabar con el plato. Kagome lo veía con expectación, aun sabiendo que estaban horribles tenia la hormiguita de que le fuera a decir èl, tal vez la acusara de envenenarlo.

Pero el siguio comiendo la fruta hasta que termino con todo y kagome aun no había dado otra probada a la fruta siempre viéndolo atentamente esperando a que dijera algo.

Tendras mas? Esque no como desde ayer- dijo un poco incomodo en la silla.

Kagome se le quedo mirando y asintió con la cabeza, se levanto de la mesa y sirvió otro plato de huevos y mas fruta y se los puso enfrente, inuyasha tomo primero el de huevos y lo volvió a devorar sin decir ni una palabra.

Estuvo delicioso- dijo inuyasha estirándose en la silla y tocándose el estomago.

Kagome pensó por un momento que el estaba loco, trastornado o minimo que sus papilas gustativas habían tenido algún problema al nacer , pero se quedaba con la primera opción, de primera mano sabia que no estaba bien de la cabeza. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido y se levanto de la mesa recogiendo los paltos sin decir nada.

Kagome- aun estaba sentado en la silla pero ya en posición correcta- diculpame por lo de ayer, no quise asustarte.

Si no keria asustarla ella creia que esa no era la mejor manera, solo asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para comenzar a lavar los platos.

Vas a seguir asi- volvió a hablar Inuyasha pero en su voz no escucho molestia.

Asi como, y si te molesta discúlpame.- responio kagome de manera indifernte .

Ya no quiero que pidas disculpas, tu no hiciste nada.- para ese entonces inyasha ya estaba parado al filo de la mesa por un costado de donde estaba kagome.

Kagome medito sus palabras cuando volvió a escuchar que hablaba.

Puedes decir lo que te plazca no me voy a enojar- y kagome solo bufo con espeticismo.- enserio quiero saber que es lo que piensas.

Respiro profuno si era cierto lo que le decía, bien le iba a tomar la palabra, se seco las manos con el delantal que traia puesto y se volteo para mirarlo a los ojos.

¿quieres saber como me siento?- vio como inuysahsa asentía con la cabeza- bien, por donde empezare- kagome levanto una de sus manos y comenzó a enumerar- me siento utilizada, ultrajada, sobornada, poca cosa que no tuvo el valor de decirte que no por miedo a que tuvieras represalias contra mi familia, que es lo que mas quiero en esta vida, a mis papas y a mi hermanita, que no te tentaste el corazón al quitarme tal vez la única oportunidad que tenia de conseguir el amor de mi vida y ser feliz con dicho hombre imaginario, y acambio me tengo que conformar con un matrimonio por compromiso, un trato, una farsa mas bien para mi, sabes …¿Qué es lo que mas molesta?- inuyasha negó con su cabeza sin decir ni una palabra- es que a ti no te importa en lo mas minimo- a kagome se le comenzaron a aguar los ojos de la rabia contenida que tenia desde hacia poco mas de un mes, cuando comenzó todo ese drama.

Esa no era mi intecion- dijo inuyasha con un peso en el pecho que nunca había sentido, no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar y menos a kagome, sabia que se había comportado como un veradero cretino pero quería redimir eso.

Y cual era entonces, obligarme a casarme contigo, vivir como hermanos para toda la vida, porque no creo que tu estes pensando en un divorcio como yo quisiera.- el quería que fuera sincera pues lo estaba siendo y no le importaba lo que el pensase.

A inuyasha se le endurecieron los gestos al escuchar la palabra divorcio de la boca de kagome se acerco con los ojos flamantes de ira y la tomo por el brazo- escuchame bien, nunca, nunca vas a poder librarte de mi, entendiste? Asi que sacate esas ideas ridículas de divorcio porque desde este momento te digo que no te lo dare.

Kagome ya no pudo retener mas el llanto se le escaparon un par de gruesas lagrimas y aun con la cebza en alto y mirándolo a los ojos con toda la rabia y dignidad que algún dia jamás llego a pensar – pues acostúmbrate a vivir en el odio, porque asi como tu me dices que nunca me vas a dejar libre, óyeme tu a mi, nunca, nunca te voy a amar.- dijo con quebrada por las lagrimas, se safò del agarre de inuyasha y camino hacia la puerta y ahí se detuvo volteo un poco la cara para verlo de reojo.

A y otra cosa, no vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima ni a tratarme como una cualquiera, que si no me das el divorcio entonces soy tu esposa y merezco el debido respeto, asi que no me vuelvas a molestar, y mejor para mi no me hables, porfavor seamos un matrimonio normal.

Salió de la cocina a paso veloz queriendo salir de ahí, por que le pasaba eso, era lo que se preguntaba kagome en esos momentos.

Sus pies parecían tener vida propia y seguía caminando si ver hacia donde iba, las lagrimas seguían cayendo y el nudo de su garganta lo sentía cada vez mas apretado, tanta rabia e impotencia no la dejaban respirar con tranquilidad. Se paro en seco y puso una mano sobre su pecho tratando de regular su repiracion, pero nada servia, se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer al suelo pero aun no respiraba.

Se estaba asutando el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y trato de calmarse , pero fue en vano, solo vio negro.

Inuyasha en esos momentos se volvió a decir lo muy tonto que había sido y tambien los motivos que lo habían llevado a comportarse de nuevo igual de agresivo con ella, después de unos momentos a solas tratando de ordenar sus ideas y de controlar su fuerte carácter fue a la habitación de su esposa. Le gustaba escuchar ese sobrenombre y presisamente que fuera kagome el que lo usara, cuando la escucho cantar su corazón se acelero inmediatamente corria una carrera veloz que pensó que desfallecería e iba casi corriendo siguiendo la dulce voz, la vio bailando delicadamente de espaldas a el y no hizo mas que sonreir y verla aunque fuera unos minutos de esa forma feliz.

Pero todo se fue a la basura y fue de nuevo por su culpa parecía que ella le hacia demostrar todos sus sentimientos a todo lo que se podía llegar a pensar, desde el mas ardiente amor, hasta el mas despreciable coraje, pero s iempre iban dirigos ambos hacia ella. En vez de solo uno fuera exclusivo para kagome y el otro solo para el mismo.

Con esos pensamientos llego a la habitacion de kagome e hizo intento de tocar la puerta, pero vacilo un poco, pero si era tan valiente para maltratar a kagome y eso era lo ultimo que quería, podía tocar una simple puerta de madera.

Asi lo hizo después de unos minutos de pensarlo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo imagino, pero no se rendiría, volvió a tocar pero de igual manera no le respondió, no estaba dispuesto a dejar esa conversación asi. Llevo su mano a la manija y se dio cuenta que estaba abierta, abrió por completo la puerta y a simple vista no había nadie, se dispuso a entrar y hablarle, pero al buscar en el vestidor y en baño, no había nadie ahí.

Salió de la habitación con la consternación de donde estaría, aun no conocía el castillo, y se perdia, y peor aun no había ningún sirviente haste dentro de unas semanas mas.

Caminaba por los pasillos daba vueltasy vueltas en pasillos abria y cerraba puertas pero no había señal de kagome, se comenzaba a hacer de noche y ya se estaba preocupando de mas, solo le quedaba por buscar en el ala este del castillo, pero era el area mas alejada no pensó que se hubiera ido tan lejos, asi que fue hacia su despacho para ver si podía ver los bastos jardines y se encontraba ahí kagome pero el resultado fue nulo, comenzó a sudar frio de la preocupación y un dolor en el pecho se hizo presente y la consternación de saber a donde había ido.

Ya no había dudas, solo le quedaba de ver el ala este y fue directamente hacia haya, tomo una vela para aluzar los pasillo porque la luz del dia ya se estaba extinguiendo.

Volvió a recorrer pasillos y puertas tras puertas, pero esas ya habían sido vistas, ya solo tenia una sola idea en mente. Cuando llego al ala este del castillo un escalofrio le recorrió la espina dorsal , siguió caminando y caminando, peros u corazón se encogía cada vez mas tratando de no pensar que a kagome le había pasado algo malo.

Yo no quedaba mucho castillo por recorrer subió y bajo escaleras y llego al ultimo piso y en ese mismo pasillo se quedo pasmado, sus piernas ya no querían responder, inmediatamente, sacudió su cabeza y se impuso valor, era kagome y tal vez necesitaba su ayuda.

Iba con paso lento pero seguro, de pronto se quedo congelado, al final del pasillo se vio algo, y se volvió a quedar paralizado.

no porfavor – se dijo a si mismo corrio hacia donde vio el bulto obscuro y cuando llego a su lado su corazón latia freneticamente, no con kagome, la cogió entre sus brazos y la sacudió un poco , se asusto al verla tan flácida y sin vida se la llevo al pecho y solto un sollozo ahogado. –no profavor, despierta, no me dejes, aun no perdón, perdón, perdón.

Repetía una y otra vez meciéndola entre sus brazos.

Se escucho un débil quejido y la levanto un poco trato de escuchar su respiración y se oia débil, sonrio de inmediato se levanto con ella en brazos, era tan liviana y delicada que ni siquiera sintió que la llevaba cargada, a paso veloz volvió a recorrer esos pasillo y escaleras que nunca antes se le habían hecho tan largos y tan lúgubres como en ese momento la vela que llevaba se había extinguido cuando encontró a kagome, y ahora solo le ayudaba la poca luz de la luna.

Respiraba agitadamente pero no por la preciada carga, si no mas bien por la preocupación.

Ya había llegado al pasillo donde estaban sus recamaras, y por mero impulso entro a la propia dejando delicadamente a kagome sobre la cama, se le quedo viendo un momento se veía palida a la luz de la luna pero eso no le quitaba la indudable belleza.

Salió corriendo a las habitaciones de ella y tomo una bata de seda que el mismo había escogido en su mometo y regreso, kagome seguía inconciente.

Le comenzó a quitar el pesado vestido, pero sin otras intenciones, solo la preocupación entraba en ese momento.

Le puso su bata de seda, fua hacia su baño y mojo un trapo con agua, le limpio la cara a kagome esperando que asi despertara de la inconciencia, pero solo se acomodo y se puso de lado en la cama, inuyasha sonrio, sus miedos habían sido infundados, solo estaba ya dormida.

La vio unos minutos u horas no supo cunato tiempo fue hasta que el cansiancio empezó a hacer meya en el, se recargo en el sillon de su recamara y se quedo dormido ahí sentado.

Sintió los rayos del sol sobre su cara, se tallo los ojos y solto un sonoro bostezo, se estiro un poco y miro por la ventana, aun viendo un poco borroso, se sento sobre la cama y miro alrededor, se dio cuenta que no era su habitación.

Se sintió un poco extraña y le dolia la cabeza, se llevo las manos y se sobo las cienes. Advirtió que no tenia puesto su vestido y fijo la vista con mas antencion en el lugar en donde estaba, se asusto cuando vio a inuyasha sentado con la camisa a medio abrochar y de inmediato se ruborizo al verlo dormido, se reprocho la idea de pensar que se veía algo simpatico, o tal vez guapo asi dormido, sino que hasta tierno, sin esa mirada dura.

Volvió la vista hacia la ventana, y se quedo sumida en sus pensamientos, solo recordaba haber caminado mucho y llegar a un pasillo y faltarle el aire y de ahí nada, ahora pensaba en porque estaba sobre la cama de inuyahsa con su bata de dormir colocada y ella no recuerda habérsela puesto, solo una idea cabia en su cabeza inuyasha había tomado sus derechos de esposo cuando ella ni cuenta se dio, su corazón latio mas fuerte, no tenia que reprocharle nada, después de todo era su derecho, y pensar que ya se había tardado. Respiro hondo para que las lagrimas no se le desbordasen de sus ojos.

Te sientes bien- oyo la voz de inuyasha y respiro profundo, si al menos sentía culpa de le que le había hecho, y no no se sentía bien en nada, sobre todo en el alma herida, le dolia como jamás pensó.

Movio la cabeza en forma de asentimiento, se dio cuenta de su casi desnudes que tenia pero de que servia que se tapara si el ya había visto todo, solo un ligero rubor le abordo sobre sus mejillas.

Segura no tendras fiebre?, estas un poco roja- inuyasha se acerco e hizo el ademan de tocarla, pero kagome quito la cara por miedo a que le volviera hacer algo sin su consentimiento.

No te pienso hacer daño- dijo herido por su reacción, si que le debió haber afectado la pelea de ayer.

Pues ya lo hiciste- de todas las formas posibles o por haber, quiso decrile pero se cayo.

Inuyasha se sento en la orilla de la cama y se le quedo mirando como nunca la habia mirado, esa vez si le llego al corazón a kagome, vio miedo, esperanza, angustia, pero sobre todo sintió amor, algo raro, pero lo sintió.

Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y se encogió en la cama, quería tantas cosas, y nunca las tendría, debía vivir con un hombre al que no quería, por compromiso, y tal vez ya llevaba al hijo de ambos en su veintre, todo iba a ser tan diferente, por mucho que odiara a su esposo nunca odiaría a su propia sangre aunque también llevara la de el.


End file.
